Fanboy Tendencies
by 2three.abi
Summary: "For the last time, Yashiro-san, I don't collect Mogami-san's hair." Crack. Drabbles. Implied RenxKyoko.
1. Of Ships and OTPs

**Title:** Fanboy Tendencies

**Summary:** "For the last time, Yashiro-san, I don't collect Mogami-san's hair." Crack. Drabbles. Implied RenxKyoko.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Warnings: **Major OOC-ness, grammar errors and typos

* * *

"Tell me, Ren, what's a good name for a ship?"

"A ship? You bought a ship?"

_Wow._ Was Yashiro-san's income enough for him to be able to buy one? _Damn_. He really must have been doing a great job in the entertainment industry.

"You see, I can't decide for a name. Does _TsuruMoga _sound good?" Yashiro asked, before shaking his head. "No, I don't think it does. It doesn't have a good ring on it. Hmmm… what about _KyoRen_ or _RenKyo_? What do you think, Ren?"

The tall actor's eyes narrowed at his manager who was still deep in his own thoughts.

_Just what―_

Yashiro pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and continued ignoring his charge. "I'm thinking of a name for you and Kyoko-chan's loveteam also known as my _ship_. That's what kids these days call it. Oh, I forgot to mention OTP―"

"OTP?" Ren asked, his forehead knotted in confusion. He would never understand Yashiro and his, _uhhh_, language.

His manager just smiled at him. "One true pair."

The actor shook his head. "What's my schedule for the rest of the day?" he asked instead.

"You don't have any schedules after the interview for the magazine, remember? So can relax and take a rest for the rest of the day, Ren," the manager answered before drifting into his own world again. "Someone told me that after you name something, you become attached to it… or something like that. But I'm taking my chances until my ship officially sails~"

The tall actor groaned inwardly.

_Here we go again._

**A/N: **Well... OTL


	2. Of Crazy Fans and Stalkers

**Title:** Fanboy Tendencies

**Summary:** "For the last time, Yashiro-san, I don't collect Mogami-san's hair." Crack-fic. Implied RenxKyoko.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Warnings: **Major OOC-ness, grammar errors and typos

* * *

Yashiro Yukihito handed the tall actor a black plastic bag. It contained three pieces of onigiri and a bottled mineral water.

"Ren, why don't we just stop at the nearest restaurant? Koyoko-chan would have a fit once she found out―"

"We don't have enough time. And if you don't want her to be angry, don't mention anything to her," Ren said, cutting Yashiro off. He then stepped on the gas and drove off.

"Fine," the manager answered. "I'll just ask her to make dinner for you when you're free― _oh_!"

"What's the matter?"

His manager held something up near his bespectacled eyes and examined it closely.

"It's a strand of Mogami-san's hair!" he exclaimed, amazed of what he had found inside his charge's car.

Ren frowned. "How did you even that it's hers?"

"The hair color. And besides, you don't let other women ride your car, isn't that right, Ren?"

The actor then shook his head and concentrated on his driving.

"Do you want to keep it?"

His forehead knotted in annoyance. "And why would I want to do that?"

Yashiro shrugged. "I don't know. Souvenir, maybe?"

"What am I? A crazy fan? A stalker?" Ren sighed. "For the last time, Yashiro-san, I don't collect Mogami-san's hair."

His manager's shoulders sagged in defeat. "Oh. I just thought I'd ask."

Shaking his head once again, Ren stopped his car when he noticed the red traffic light ahead of them.

"But, Ren…" Yashiro called him.

"Hmm?"

"I didn't say anything about you collecting Mogami-san's hair. Are you just too shy to admit it―"

"_No_! I don't and I won't ever resort to that kind of thing!"

"Okay, okay. Fine," Yashiro answered, chuckling.

* * *

**A/N: **What what what


	3. Of Poked Eyeballs and Skinship

**Title:** Fanboy Tendencies

**Summary:** "For the last time, Yashiro-san, I don't collect Mogami-san's hair." Crack-fic. Implied RenxKyoko.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Warnings: **Major OOC-ness, grammar errors and typos

* * *

"I saw that," Yashiro whispered as he walked past his charge.

The tall actor knotted his forehead before following his manager. They had to go to the Royal Place Hotel to shoot a scene for his new drama.

"Saw what?" he replied, trying to sound indifferent. He had an inkling of what this man, who was now walking (and cheerfully humming a _nursery rhyme_), meant.

Tsuruga Ren then stopped on his tracks with his mouth agape after a few seconds.

Did his manager just let out a _feminine_ squeal?

"You! You touched her face, Ren! _Oh, my OTP feels_! I can't, _ugh_, Ren. I mean, your fingers touched her face for like a matter of seconds before she ran away, but still! It's _skinship_! It's progress nonetheless!"

"Her eyelash poked her eye, Yashiro. I just― why am I explaining this to you anyway?"

Shaking his head, Ren quickened his steps with his manager still blabbering something about skinships, feels (what feels were, he didn't exactly know, not that he wanted to found out, oh God, no) and OTP behind him.

_Ugh._ He was really considering changing his manager now.

* * *

**A/N: **/giggles uncontrollably/


	4. Of New Dramas and Baby Look-A-Likes

**Title:** Fanboy Tendencies

**Summary:** "For the last time, Yashiro-san, I don't collect Mogami-san's hair." Crack-fic. Implied RenxKyoko.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing (except the OCs in this chapter).

**Warnings:** Major OOC-ness, grammar errors and typos

* * *

"Ah, Tsuruga-san, can you please hold Ryuu-kun for a second? I badly need to go to the ladies' room," Sakumo Keiko said, as she handed Ren her sleeping child the moment the tall actor nodded his head.

Tsuruga Ren blinked, confused, and sighed as he cradled the baby in his arms. The said child would play a character as his son in his new drama.

"_Ahhhh_~ such a picture perfect scene! Only the mother is missing," Yashiro said while sighing dreamily.

"Sakumo-san just went to the lavatory," the tall actor replied.

"Ugh, Ren! I'm not talking about Sakumo-san. I'm talking about," Yashiro cut his words short, before leaning in anf whispering into his ear, "_Kyoko-chan_."

Ren sighed. "What about Mogami-san?"

The bespectacled man clasped both of his hands over his chest. "You two would make such beautiful babies! And I'll be the godfather~ _OMG_! I can't wait for that day to come~"

The tall actor gently shook his head as Yashiro continued spouting words beside him.

"The baby would look like Ryuu-kun~ and he'll be perfect because his parents are perfect for each other―"

At that moment, the baby in Ren's arms let out a tiny whimper. The actor sighed and swayed his arms in a left to right motion.

_Where was Sakumo-san anyway? She's taking too long._

Ryuu-kun whimpered once again and shifted in Ren's arms, as the actor stared at the infant's face. Right there and then, his manager's words entered his train of thought. He imagined himself holding his _and_ Kyoko's child in his arms. Their child would have his blonde hair and his mother's golden eyes―

"―and that _gaaah_! I'd die happy once that day comes!" his manager exclimed excitedly beside them.

Seconds after, the infant's whimpers turned into a full blown cry.

Ren narrowed his eyes at his manager before handing him the baby. "You should have been more quiet. Now, you get him back to sleep," he said before walking away, leaving a frantic Yashiro and a crying infant in his manager's arms.

* * *

**A/N:** To Hoohoo, who gave me some awesome ideas. Thank you! I did my best in writing them lol


	5. Of Green Monsters and Secret Smiles

**Title:** Fanboy Tendencies

**Summary:** "For the last time, Yashiro-san, I don't collect Mogami-san's hair." Crack-fic. Implied RenxKyoko.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Warnings:** Major OOC-ness, grammar errors and typos (because I type this story directly before posting it OTL)

* * *

"Ren! Did you hear? Kyoko-chan will be having a temporary loveteam on Box-R―"

The actor's eyebrow twitched as he heard what his manager had said. He had _tried_ to keep calm though and kept his eyes closed.

(The two of them were currently inside his waiting room and Ren was resting for a couple of minutes before the shoot resumes once again.)

"What's the name of that actor again? Hmmm..."

_Just rest, Ren. Don't let things like this bother you._

"I forgot his name, but this actor will play as a problem student who just transferred to Natsu's school and well, they'll be having this relationship―"

_You haven't slept properly in days. Relax. Take a deep breath and―_

"―and everyone's talking about the possibility of a kissing scene between the two―"

_―relax. Wait. What the fu―_

"―and yes! I finally remembered his name. Murasame Taira. Ah, yes. It's him."

At the mention of the actor's name Ren's eyes finally opened. He then glared at Yashiro, who was smiling _innocently_ at him.

"Murasame? What?"

His manager only nodded his head at him, his smile not leaving his face.

"But you said temporary. How so?"

"_Hah!_ I knew you listening~ Oh, and I think he'll only be a guest for a few episodes."

"What about the kissing scene?"

"It's not confirmed yet, but they're considering it."

The actor frowned. He didn't like this. "And where did you hear this, Yashiro-san?"

"From Amamiya-san. I bumped into her this morning and we had a little chat."

Ren sighed. Things like this couldn't be helped especially if you're working in the entertainment industry. But why Murasame of all people?

"Don't worry, Ren! _Our_ ship won't sink! Ren-Kyoko for the win!" Yashiro exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air, a determined look adorning his face.

Ren shook his head and leaned comfortably against his seat before closing his eyes once again.

"Ren-Kyoko forever! Oh, I just ship the two of you _so haaaard!_"

Times like this could be annoying as heck, yes, but the actor still couldn't help but secretly smile.

* * *

**A/N: **To Hoohoo (again), I'll upload the other drabbles I wrote based on your idea one of these days haha thanks again for the suggestions! I actually wrote five chapters for this fic, but because of your suggestions, the chapters will be ten (or eleven? I'm not sure yet haha) And yeaaah. Thank you for the reviews and the follows and the faves~ ^w^


	6. Of Sea Nymphs and Couple Items

**Title:** Fanboy Tendencies

**Summary:** "For the last time, Yashiro-san, I don't collect Mogami-san's hair." Crack-fic. Implied RenxKyoko.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Warnings: **Major OOC-ness, grammar errors and typos (because I type every chapter directly on the site before posting it lalala OTL)

* * *

"That's a beautiful phone strap you have there, Kyoko-chan," Yashiro said as he mysteriously appeared behind the orange-haired girl, who has both of her hands on her chest right now and her eyes wide in shock.

"Ah, Yashiro-san, you scared me! Please don't do that again. It's not polite to surprise people like that!"

The bespectacled man smiled at the girl apologetically. "But that's really a pretty phone strap." He then touched the small figure hanging beside the rose-colored strap. "And what is this, may I ask?"

The dreamy look on Kyoko's face returned. "This is Nerida. She's a _nereid_; a sea nymph. Isn't she pretty?"

"She is. Where did you get this?" he asked and noted the soft blush that appeared on the young actress' cheeks.

"Uh, Tsuruga-san gave them to me as a thank you gift for cooking for him almost a week ago."

"Oh, I see. Well, I must be going now, Kyoko-chan. Thank you for your time."

Kyoko smiled and bowed politely. "It's no problem, Yashiro-san. Thanks for your time as well."

Yashiro was a few steps away from Kyoko when she got his attention again.

"Oh, and Yashiro-san?"

He turned and faced her. "Yes?"

"It's twenty minutes before twelve. Don't forget to eat lunch, okay?"

The manager nodded before skipping away while humming to himself.

* * *

The two of them, Ren and Yashiro, were eating quietly inside a nearby restauran before the actor's next scheduled activity for the day.

"I thought we didn't have enough time to spare before the shoot starts?" the tall actor asked as he took a sip from his glass of water.

"Ah, the set director called me a while ago and told me that it would take at least an hour for them to prepare the set. That's why he and some staff suggested that we eat on our way before going to the shoot location. Uh, and Ren?"

"What?"

"About that call...? I kind of forgot to wear my gloves again. So now, my phone is... well yeah. Can I borrow yours?"

Tsuruga Ren glared at his manager.

"Ah, I'm sorry?" Yashiro said, as he motioned to wear his protective gloves on both his hands. "I just have to make some calls. Please, Ren?"

Sighing, the actor took his handheld device out of his pocket and handed it over to his manager, before trying to concentrate on his food again.

"Ah, this is a beautiful phone strap, Ren."

The said actor visibly froze after hearing his manager's words. But after a few seconds, he calmed hismelf down and looked at Yashiro, only to find him smirking at him.

"What? It's just a phone strap," Ren said nonchalantly.

"No, it isn't. She's Nerida. She's a _nereid_; a sea nymph," the bespectacled man answered, his smirk evolving into a mischievous smile.

The tall actor's eyes narrowed. _So he had talked to her earlier today..._

"You're leveling-up, Ren! You and Kyoko-chan finally have a _couple item!_"

"A couple what?"

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!"

Ren shook his head, as his manager continued talking to himself.

"Having a couple item is the first step in having a relationship. Oh, I can see the bright future ahead of you and Kyoko-chan! And _ooooh_, my feels! Are! Killing me_eeeee―_"

"Shut up, Yashiro. And let's go. We're going to be late," Tsuruga Ren said, before standing up and leaving his still over-excited manager behind.

* * *

**A/N: **Hoohoo: as much as I like the idea of seducing blah blah blah, nuuuu. I can't do that. I suck at those aksdjhsd ;~;

So anyone here who is frustrated with the latest manga chapter? It's been days since I've read it, but ugghhh. I can't wait for the next chapter ㅠㅠ

Thanks for the follows, the faves and the reviews (although they're not that many. But well, I didn't expect someone to read this hahahahaha /dies)~


	7. Of Ren Dolls and Couple Tees

**Title:** Fanboy Tendencies

**Summary:** "For the last time, Yashiro-san, I don't collect Mogami-san's hair." Crack-fic. Implied RenxKyoko.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Warnings: **Major OOC-ness, grammar errors and typos (because I type every chapter directly on the site before posting it lalala OTL)

* * *

Yashiro Yukihito knocked on the door for the third time.

_That's odd_, he thought. _I'm pretty sure that the president told me that Kyoko-chan is in here._

He knocked on the _Love Me _door once again, and when he received no response, he grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door wide open. He then entered the room and searched for the _Love Me_ girl number one.

"Kyoko-chan? Kyoko-chan_―_"

There he saw her, huddled in a corner, her hands furiously working_―sewing―_of what it seemed to be a doll. A doll which resembled his charge a lot.

"There! All done!" _Love Me_ girl number one exclaimed excitedly, holding the Ren doll up in the air.

Yashiro approached the girl and sat next to her. "What are you doing, Kyoko-chan?"

The said girl shrieked and jumped away from the bespectacled man.

"Ya-Yashiro-san! I told you not to scare people like that_―"_

"Oh, I know that. That's Ren's latest character in his new drama, right?" he then asked, pointing at the Ren doll in her hands.

"Ah, yes."

"May I?"

Kyoko hesitated at first, but she eventually handed the doll to the manager, who was clearly amazed as he examined the what it seemed to be his charge's small version. "_Waaaah!_ This is amazing, Kyoko-chan!"

"Thank you."

"I bet it took you so long just to finish this one. Look at all these details_―_"

"Uh, I actually made that one on just ten minutes."

The manager's eyes widened. _Ten minutes?!_

"This is realling amazing! Ren should see this_―_"

Kyoko's eyes widened. "No. No! Please don't tell him about my Ren dolls, Yashiro-san!"

The manager blinked in confusion. "Eh? But why? This is really good. Ren would be happy_―_"

"Just please don't! I'm begging you!"

"Oh, okay then," Yashiro finally said while still inspecting the doll in his hands. A smirk then formed on his face. "But on one condition..."

_Love Me_ girl number one gulped as she looked at the manager's evil look on his face.

"But before that, let me tell about the president's request."

Kyoko sighed in relief.

After explaining things, the smirk once again appeared on the bespectacled man's face, making the young actress want to run for her dear life.

* * *

"You look good on that dress, Kyoko-chan."

"Thank you, Yashiro-san. Moko-san and I went shopping yesterday and she bought this dress for me."

Yashiro nodded. "Okay then, shall we go? Ren is already waiting in his car for us."

The young actress nodded and followed the manager. She then frowned a bit when he motioned for her to get into the passenger seat beside Ren.

The bespectacled man sighed. "Ren will drop me off at the nearest train station."

"Eh?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's been a long time since I've spent time with my friends..."

"Oh, okay then."

* * *

The ride to the train station was fairly short.

"Are you sure we don't need to drop you off at the restaurant, Yashiro-san?"

"Yes, Ren. I'm sure. I'll be meeting some friends here and we'll go together. Don't worry and just go ahead, okay? And enjoy your dinner with Kyoko-chan," he answered before _giggling_ uncontrollably.

Shaking his head, the tall actor stepped on the gas and drove off.

* * *

Kyoko was enthusiastically telling him about her new acting offers when he noticed the street light turning red ahead of them. A few seconds later, he felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket.

_One message received from Yashiro Yukihito_

His narrowed before pressing the read button.

_Enjoy your night, Ren! :) oh and by the way, the two of you look good in blue~~_

Ren frowned and looked at Kyoko and her dress before looking at his own dress shirt. And true enough, the two of them were wearing clothes with matching colors.

Ignoring his manager's text message, he was about to put his phone back inside his pocket when it vibrated again.

_One meesage receive from Yashiro Yukihito_

He glanced at the stoplight, only to find out that it hasn't changed to green yet. Sighing, he pressed the read button again.

_First, it was couple items! Now, matching clothes. _Couple tees! _OMG, Ren. You two are so_ooo _meant to be―_

The tall actor's eyebrow twitched. He deleted the message without reading it until the end.

"Then there's this offer where my character is_― _Tsuruga-san? Is there something wrong?"

He immediately faced Kyoko and flashed her his gentleman smile. Ren almost groaned when he noticed her cower in fear. Tuning his smile down a bit, he replied, "Nothing, Mogami-san. Absolutely nothing."

He then noticed the stoplight turning to green and drove off to his apartment.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter is a bit long, isn't it? :O haha

Thanks again to the reviews, the faves and the follows~ And oh, I don't mind you giving me suggestions so please type them down on your reviews~ I'll try my best to write them XD thanks again!


	8. Of Little Somethings and Extreme Blushes

**Title:** Fanboy Tendencies

**Summary:** "For the last time, Yashiro-san, I don't collect Mogami-san's hair." Crack-fic. Implied RenxKyoko.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Warnings: **Major OOC-ness, grammar errors and typos (because I type every chapter directly on the site before posting it lalala OTL)

* * *

Yashiro Yukihito was in a good mood that day and he himself didn't know the reason why.

_Maybe, something good is going to happen?, _he thought, as he continued humming one of the official soundtrack of Ren's action slash mystery drama.

He was about to turn into a corner when he spotted a pink-clad woman who was busy mopping the floor.

An invisible light bulb lightened up inside the manager's head.

"Kyoko-chan~!" he called her merrily.

"Oh, hello, Yashiro-san," the girl greeted politely and stopped her chore. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine. You? What are you doing?"

"Just some _Love Me work,_" Kyoko said, before glancing at her wristwatch. "Oh no! It's already past lunch time!"

"Eh? Really?"

The bespectacled man took a glance on his own watch and sure enough, it was already a quarter before two in the afternoon.

The young actress glared at him. "What do you mean really?"

Yashiro gulped and laughed humorlessly. "Ren just finished shooting his last scene for today. And, _uhhh_ actually, we're really going to have lunch. I'm just waiting for Ren to finish_― ah!_ There he is."

They both watched the tall actor walk towards them. Yashiro then pointed at his charge's direction before whispering to her ear, "You know, he hasn't been eating lately. _Uh huh._"

"Good afternoon, Tsuruga-san."

"Good afternoon. So, Yashiro-san, let's go grab some lunch. How about you, Mogami-san? Do you want to join us?"

The manager noted the sudden spread of blush on Kyoko's cheeks. "Ah, no. I'm fine. You two can go_―_"

_Brrrrr._

That was the sound of her stomach growling with hunger.

The pink-clad actress forced a smile on her face. "Ehehehehe..."

Ren shook his head. "And you always lecture me about how to always eat on time. You, Mogami-san, are going to join us for lunch."

"Oh, okay―eh?"

Yashiro mischievously grinned at her. "You hear him. Let's go."

* * *

Tsuruga Ren blinked his eyes in surprise. The young actress, who was seated beside him (it was all Yashiro's doing), placed another piece of meat on his plate while his manager watched the two of them with dreamy eyes (this of course was not noticed by the woman beside him).

"Eat up, Tsuruga-san! Someone told me that you haven't been eating right lately―"

The tall actor glared at his manager who _innocently_ continued eating.

"―so you have to finish everything―_oh._"

Ren froze when he felt Kyoko's fingertips brushing against the corner of his lips and on his chin.

"You have something on―"

The magical moment was suddenly broken when they heard something dropping on the floor.

"Ah! Oops. Sorry, sorry!" Yashiro exclaimed (while suppressing his _giggles_) as he motioned to call a waiter to get his fallen fork _and _knife changed. He then resumed eating before saying, "Come on, you two, don't mind me. And go back to, _uhhhhh_, whatever you two are doing. _Fufu~_"

The young actress then realized that her fingers were still in contact with her senpai's chin.

_So smooth and soft―_

She coughed and immediately went back to eating the food she ordered, mentally cursing herself as she felt the warmth spreading on both her cheeks.

Kyoko was so busy eating (and blushing) that she didn't notice the tall actor and his manager having a conversation...

"Ah~ young love~" Yashiro murmured with a hand over his mouth and a mischievous on his bespectacled eyes.

Ren gently shook his head as he took a piece of meat into his mouth.

"My ship is sailing, sailing, _sailing~!_"

"Yashiro," the tall actor dangerously growled.

The manager only chuckled in return. _Oh, Ren._

He knew it. Yashiro knew something good was going to happen that day.

_And this was it. Fufu~_

* * *

**A/N: **Errr yeah. I have a confession to make. Yashiro's way of fanboy_ing_ is also my fangirling way so basically Yashiro here is me hahahaha hahaha haha ha OTL ignore me please OTL

So any suggestions? XD I'm actually waiting for some suggestions (on the review section or PM me whatever hoho) and by the way, thank you for all those who left reviews, faved and followed this story. Thank youuuu~

_muchachomomo_: hahah feels trip. I like that and omg thank youuuu~ *o*

_SumiAmaya_: I know ;~; that's why it's frustrating ;~; I need the two of them to get it on already lol XDD

_Hoohoo_: HELLO AGAIN HAHAHA OMG I'M ACTUALLY THINKING OF WRITING ABOUT THAT (the photoshop thingy) HAHAHAHA GREAT MINDS THINK ALIKE? HAHAJK XD thank you again for the suggestions~ they are noted :)

_Guest_: yes, yes. I will try writing that XD

_skad_: Loving my fast updates? :O that's because I've written the chapters beforehand. If not, well... hahahaha XD


	9. Of Photoshoots and Wedding Dresses

**Title:** Fanboy Tendencies

**Summary:** "For the last time, Yashiro-san, I don't collect Mogami-san's hair." Crack-fic. Implied RenxKyoko.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Warnings: **Major OOC-ness, grammar errors and typos (because I type every chapter directly on the site before posting it lalala OTL)

* * *

"Are you sure about this, co-shipper?"

"Oh, but of course, co-shipper! I've never bee so sure in my whole life!"

"But you know Ren and Kyoko-chan..."

"Non-sense, co-shipper! Now, go and take our plans into action."

"Roger that, _pr_―"

"Now, now. What did I say about codenames and such?"

"_Uhhh..._"

"It's cooler that way, okay."

"I get it, co-shipper. Now, I must go. I'll report everything to you after this project is done."

"Yes, I was hoping you would do that, co-shipper. Now, go!"

"_Hai._"

* * *

Tsuruga Ren found himself blinking in confusion as he watched the scene in front of him. _Love Me _girl number one was trying to get away (although she was failing miserably) from five people (the photographer, the dress designer and three makeup artists) with her makeup halfway done.

It took seconds before the young actress spotted him, clothed in a neatly ironed tux with a matching bow tie around his neck and small fresh flowers on his left chest pocket.

Needless to say, her senpai looked good in tuxedo―

_But that's beside the point okay._

"Help me get away from here, Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko wailed, crocodile tears falling down her cheeks.

"That's so sweet!" Yashiro exclaimed, after appearing mysteriously behind Ren yet again, "Telling your groom to take you away~"

_Love Me _ girl number one's tears immediately stoped, her golden eyes widening.

"Groom?!"

* * *

After fifteen minutes of pointless struggling (on Kyoko's part) and a few second of senpai-kyouhai conversation (it surprised the staff how the tall actor easily convinced Kyoko and sort of calmed her down) between the bride and the groom of the photoshoot, the young actress begrudgingly agreed to put on the white wedding dress.

Moments after she finished dressing up, the comments of the people around her (and the little tiara sitting on her head) made her feel like a princess in one of her fairy tales. And so, with her cheeks blushing because of daydreaming and embarrassment, she stepped out of the dressing room.

* * *

Yashiro was giggling madly beside his charge, who in return was glaring at the said manager.

"Isn't it weird, Ren?"

"What is?" he replied gruffly, before taking a huge gulp of water from his won bottle. _Damn. Why was he this nervous?_

"Having your wedding photoshoot first before you could actually propose. Heck, even before you two have a relationship―"

The bespectacled man was then silenced with yet another death glare. "You know, Yashiro, if I just don't know how busy you are, I'm going to say you've planned this―"

That was the moment shen Kyoko walked in, with a veil covering her beautiful face and wearing a while dress that reached just a few inches below her knees.

Kyoko was indeed beautiful and Ren, well, he was simply speechless as he stared at her.

"OMG, Ren, She's so pretty! _Kyaaa~_"

_What was that, Yashiro? Kyaaa...?_

With a slight push on his shoulders, his manager said, "Now go and get her!"

The tall actor mindlessly obeyed and walked near Kyoko, offering his hand to giude her.

And so, the wedding themed photoshoot began, accompanied by heavy blushing and surprised (and somewhat strangled) squeals by Kyoko and with Yashiro taking pictures for his personal collection and photo album.

"Ah, yes, that's right, you two! Good pose! _O? M! G! _Fufufu~ I can't believe I'm seeing this live! So much feels! _Ugh this ship!_" the manager excitedly whispered to himself as he continued on clicking the shutter away.

"Okay, Tsuruga-san," the photographer said, "how about resting your nose on Kyoko-san's face? Yes, that's it! ―_click, click― _Now, close your eyes and smile! That's it. ―click, click―"

Yahiro swore that this genius of a photographer was planning on killing him. He was already drowning. Drowning in his own ocean of feels!

Yashiro then approached his charge, who was busily looking over at the photos, and whispered, "Re~n! You two are―"

The tall actor looked at him. "Save it for later, Yashiro. I'm working."

"Fufu~ sure, you are."

The manager watched Ren shake his head as he followed the makeup artist and designer for the next tuxedo that he was going to model.

Yashiro suppressed his giggles as he secretly looked at the pictures that he took on his personal camera. _Co-shipper will like this!_, he thought and readied his camera once again when Kyoko came out wearing a wedding dress that was different from the previous one.

"Okay. Show time!" Yashiro whispered when the shoot resumed. Ren would probably roast him alive after this photoshoot ends, but well, it was all worth it.

* * *

**A/N:** I just wrote this today. Hahaha thank you again, Hoohoo, for the suggestions XD they are noted XDDD


	10. Of Sprains and Pretty Nurses

**Title:** Fanboy Tendencies

**Summary:** "For the last time, Yashiro-san, I don't collect Mogami-san's hair." Crack-fic. Implied RenxKyoko.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Warnings: **Major OOC-ness, grammar errors and typos (because I type every chapter directly on the site before posting it lalala OTL)

* * *

"Are you sure you're fine, Ren?"

The said actor sighed. "Yes, Yashiro. I'm fine. No need to fuzz over things like this."

His bespectacled manager gasped and theatrically put a hand over his mouth. "Things like _this_? Ren, you sprained your arm! You could have died―"

"You are exaggerating. Did you know that?"

"Okay. Well maybe, I'm exaggerating a bit―"

Ren raised an eyebrow at him.

"―fine. A lot, but! But, you don't take things like this too easily!"

"Calm down, Yashiro. It's not like this is the first time―"

"That's the point," and before the tall actor could say anything else, the manager had already put on his protective gloves and had his phone out of his pocket. The bespectacled man quickly pressed a speed dial key and smiled. "Hello, Kyoko-chan? Ah, yes, good day to you, too. Tell me, are you free for, let's say, four to five days?"

His charge narrowed his eyes at him and mouthed, "You wouldn't, Yashiro."

The manager evilly smiled at him before distancing the handheld device from his ear and mouth, and covered it with his free gloved hand. "Oh, yes, I would, Ren," he said and motioned to put the device near his ear when he heard something from the other line. "Oh, yes, Kyoko-chan? You're free? Good, good. So, how about a _Love Me_ work?"

Tsuruga Ren's eyes widened.

* * *

"Oh, stop scowling, Ren!" Yashiro told his charge as he looked at him through the rear-view mirror. He was now seated on the driver's seat while the tall actor sat at the back of his car.

They were currently at TBM Studios (at the parking lot to be more specific), waiting for a certain _Love Me_ department member. Moments later, the car door in the back seat opened and a panting Kyoko climbed in.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little late! I have things to finish― eh? Tsuruga-san?"

"Good evening, Mogami-san," greeted Ren, who was seated beside her.

"Kyoko-chan, good evening!" the manager happily greeted her too and immediately turned the ignition on and drove off before the orange-haired girl could transfer seats.

Still confused, (because she got used to Ren driving his car and seeing Yashiro drive the car wearing his protective gloves was, errrr, yeah), Kyoko greeted them back. "Good evening, Yashiro-san, Tsuru― what happened to your arm?!"

_It has begun, _Yashiro thought, and suppressed a laugh as he watched the pair.

And then, from then, from that moment on, Kyoko's scolding slash fuzzing over her senpai's injured and bandaged arm started.

* * *

Yashiro Yukihito could feel the warmth spreading on his cheeks, as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

"Okay, open your mouth, Tsuruga-san."

"Mogami-san, I told you can eat by myself―"

Ren gulped when he saw the murderous look on the girl's face. He then obeyed and let her put a piece of meat inside his mouth. His cheeks reddened, albeit faintly, when her murderous glare was replaced by a sweet smile.

"Good job, nii-san," she then whispered for only him to hear. His eyes almost widened in shock.

This wasn't Kyoko. This was Setsu. There was no way in hell she'd do this for him. Only Setsu could get near him at a close proximity without trying to run away. His heart sank a little.

"Eh? What's wrong, Tsuruga-san?"

Her question snapped him out of his thoughts. Ren put up his defenses again and flashed her his gentleman smile.

_Love Me _girl number one cringed on her seat.

_Ugh, what are you doing, Ren? you're scaring her!, _Yashiro thought. He then coughed slightly to break the tension and to also get the pair attention.

"So," he started, "I think Kyoko-chan should stay with you for a few days, Ren, until your arm fully heals. Because well, how could you eat, change your clothes, brush your teeth, if you can't move you arm―"

"Yashiro, you do know that I only injured my right arm. I still have my left."

"That's besides the point―"

"I'll do it!"

Two heads turned to Mogami Kyoko's direction.

"Mogami-san...?"

Yashiro inwardly squealed, but showed the girl a neutral expression. "It's merely a suggestion, Kyoko-chan. You don't have to―"

"No, I'll do it, Yashiro-san. I'll stay for a few days with Tsuruga-san and take care of him!" the orange-haired girl replied with a determined look on her face.

The manager then secretly threw a victorious glance at the tall actor, who was silently shaking his head.

_I swear you're making it a lot easier for us, Kyoko-chan. Now, it's just a matter of time and my ship will officially sail! Fufu~_

* * *

**A/N: **I was supposed to upload this chapter yesterday, but something went wrong while I was saving the docu here on FFN and I lost everything. I had to re-write from the beginning so yeah OTL (this chapter's uhhh topic (topic what OTL) was also suggested by Hoohoo :D)

Oh and thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! :)


	11. Of Occupied Rooms and Uninvited Guests

**Title:** Fanboy Tendencies

**Summary:** "For the last time, Yashiro-san, I don't collect Mogami-san's hair." Crack-fic. Implied RenxKyoko.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Warnings: **Major OOC-ness, grammar errors and typos (because I type every chapter directly on the site before posting it lalala OTL)

* * *

Tsuruga-Ren blinked and rubbed away the sleepiness in his eyes and stretched both his arms. He winced when he felt pain sudden pain spreading on his right appendage, but at least, he could finally move his arm and it was already free from that itchy bandage―

"Kyaaaa~"

_Eh?_

Ah, he finally remembered the reason why he woke up. There were uncontrollable fit of giggles and squeals coming from his bathroom.

_That's weird_, he thought, _Mogami-san told me she'd leave earlier today because of Box-R―_

"OMG!"

There it was again. And the voice kind of sounded like...

_Ya-Yashiro?! But that can't be! How―_

And then he remembered that he himself gave his manager a copy of his apartment keys in case of emergencies.

Ren groaned when Yashiro emerged from the bathroom.

"Re~n! I've been to the guestroom and Kyoko-chan's stuffs were everywhere! And she has her toothbrush in your bathroom―!"

"Yeah, I know that. There's no water supply in the bathroom inside the guestroom so―"

"You two! You two look like you're living together! Oh _ghad_! Feels, feels, _feels_!"

The tall actor lied on his bed with a thud and covered his face with his blanket before groaning loudly.

_What did I do to deserve this?_

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter's a little shorter than the previous ones lalalala because I got lazy writing lalalala OTL

_Daredevil fangirl:_ Oooooh. I like your pen name :))) but sadly... I can't do that hahaha sorry XD

_tiara calla: _I know that. But this is only fanfiction and I can make Yashiro drive so ._.

_w414hos: _hahaha thank you :)))) but but but orz

_Guest:_ YOU GOT THAT RIGHT! Hahaha I leave everything on your imaginations akdjfsh OTL but there is a _possibility_ that I _might _write Kyoko's stay, but it's still not sure. And if I'm going to post it, I'll post it as a one-shot or something XD


	12. Of Ideal Men and Lousy Eavesdroppers

**Title:** Fanboy Tendencies

**Summary:** "For the last time, Yashiro-san, I don't collect Mogami-san's hair." Crack-fic. Implied RenxKyoko.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Warnings: **Major OOC-ness, grammar errors and typos (because I type every chapter directly on the site before posting it lalala OTL)

* * *

"So if you don't mind me asking, what's your ideal man, Kyoko-san?"

_Love Me_ girl faintly blushed. They were currently inside the _Love Me_ room for a magazine interview. (Because apparently, a lot of people were now curious about the actress, not only the characters she played on her movies and dramas.)

Kyoko opened her mouth to say something and tried not to stammer, although she terribly failed at that... errr.

The kind interviewer slash writer laughed. "You don't have to be nervous, Kyoko-san."

"A-ah, yes."

"So?"

Kyoko breathed out and calmed herself.

* * *

"Yashi―"

"_Ssssh_, Ren! We're getting to the good part of the interview!" the manager whispered to his charge harshly, as he leaned in to the slightly opened door.

"We shouldn't be here," Ren said, but leaned against the wall beside Yashiro, and put his hands inside his pockets.

"What? Would you rather find out what Kyoko's ideal man is from some article in a magazine?"

The actor defeatedly sighed. He always hated it when Yashiro has a point.

"Fine―"

"_Sssshh!_"

"My ideal man? Hmmm let me see..."

Yashiro leaned in some more.

"...is someone who is passionate to his job? Someone who is honest to a fault and is not afraid to tell me the things I've done wrong and scold me for it?"

"Why would you like someone like that,. Kyoko-san? Most women would want someone who talks sweet―"

"Well, I'm not like most women―oh, I'm sorry for being so impolite. I didn't mean to―"

The two men outside the room heard a hearty laugh. "I can see that," said the interviewer. "And it's okay, Kyoko-san. Now, please continue."

"Ah, yes. Hmmm... I also want my ideal man to be a gentleman and to be someone who I can run to when I need help..."

The bespectacled man could see the faint blush on the _Love Me _girl number one's cheeks as she finished her description. He then looked at his charge, who was currently staring off into space. Yashiro blinked once, twice, thrice even, before looking at the tall actor mischievously.

"Hey, Ren, doesn't it sound like you?"

That snapped the tall actor out of his train of thoughts. "Eh?"

Yashiro put a hand over his mouth and giggled. "You're her ideal man! I knew it! _OMG_! I must tell this to my co-shipper immediately!"

The tall actor watched his manager skip his way through the corridors while squealing like a girl.

* * *

**A/N:** So yeaaaah XD I've already written the Christmas chapter when I woke up this morning (I typed it on my phone haha) and yeaaah. I have only one chapter left to write (that's the chapter's supposed to be posted tomorrow) and three (or was it four? :O) left to post :3 omg I just realized this I'm almost done with this fic. YEEEES \o/

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites~ Hearts hearts heaaaarts~


	13. Of Cryptic Messages and Blind Dates

**Title:** Fanboy Tendencies

**Summary:** "For the last time, Yashiro-san, I don't collect Mogami-san's hair." Crack-fic. Implied RenxKyoko.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Warnings: **Major OOC-ness, grammar errors and typos (because I type every chapter directly on the site before posting it lalala OTL)

* * *

His glasses as he smirked at the handheld device. He read the messaged once again and nodded to himself with a look of approval on his face.

A gloved finger then pressed the send button.

* * *

Mogami Kyoko frowned as she finished reading the message President Takarada send her.

_Go to this address_, the message said, _This is a Love Me mission (well, you can also consider this as a birthday gift, sorry if it's a little late) so you can't back out when you arrive at the place. Just enjoy yourself, Mogami-kun. And oh, have fun!_

_P.S.: I'm sure you'll be able to graduate from the Love Me department after this ;)_

"What could this message mean?" the young actress asked herself as she mounted her ever trusted bicycle.

* * *

Tsuruga Ren's eyebrows were knitted in frustration as he dialed his manager's contact number for the fifth time. But _ugh_, Yashiro wasn't picking up.

He was seated on a table for two inside a very fancy restaurant, and no other customers could be seen. It was as if the whole place was reserved for―

"Tsu-Tsuruga-san," a soft panting voice called his attention. He turned to find Kyoko clutching her chest and beads of sweat rolling down her temples in exhaustion. "What are you doing―" she took in some air "―here?"

The actor blinked and realization dawned in him. Sighing, he answered, "Yashiro sent me a message earlier saying we'd met some scriptwriters and the director to discuss some parts for the action movie. But as you can see..."

"Eh? The president sent me a message too. Something about a _Love Me_ mission..."

Her voice trialed and her eyes widened when she finally realized the situation she was currently in. She fidgeted and blushed as she looked at her senpai.

Ren sighed. "You don't have to do this, Mogami-san. I'll just tell Yashiro and the president―"

His words were cut off when Kyoko sat on the chair opposite his.

The young actress blushed evern harder. She could feel her senpai's confusing stare at her.

"It's okay, Tsuruga-san," she said and coughed softly to release the tension in her voice. "I haven't eaten dinner yet. I'm sure you haven't, too."

Kyoko looked up to find her senpai smiling gently at her. She felt her heart beating even faster, if that was even possible, and her cheeks a little more warmer.

* * *

Two figures sat on the couch, hands, fingers intertwined as they watched the scene on the flatscreen TV in front of them.

"_OMG_, co-shipper! The plan is a success!"

"It seems so, co-shipper! You've been through so much to make _our_ ship sail. I believe a raise in your salary is a must―"

"Ah, no need, co-shipper. I only did my part as a _KyoRen_ shipper. It's my duty!"

"Still! I'll give you a raise, Yashiro-kun. And I'm telling you this as your employer."

Yashiro Yukihito stood up immediately and bowed respectfully. "_Hai_. Thank you very much, President Takarada."

* * *

**A/N: **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Sorry if my greeting (and my update) was late OTL I've been preoccupied with somethings these past few days... so hoho three more chapters? XD


	14. Of Random Mistletoe's and Happy Fanboys

**Title:** Fanboy Tendencies

**Summary:** "For the last time, Yashiro-san, I don't collect Mogami-san's hair." Crack-fic. Implied RenxKyoko.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Warnings: **Major OOC-ness, grammar errors and typos (because I type every chapter directly on the site before posting it lalala OTL)

* * *

It was a few days after New Year, but mistletoe's were still hanging all over the LME building, from the lobby, corridors even inside the elevators. This was the reason why employees, staffs and artists alike, were careful not to walk together in order not to get caught under one. Yes, there were instances that a pair or two got caught and had to kiss (on the cheek or on the back of the hand) to honor the tradition, and they did it so colly, without emotions involved. Merely just for fun, in other words.

_So much for the seasons of giving and love, Mr. President._

But Tsuruga Ren wasn't so lucky. He got caught under a mistletoe, in a corner near the staircase, with the girl he so loved. They were both blushing, and they couldn't even look at each other without turning beet red and turning their heads to look on the different direction.

Yashiro, who pointed out that the pair was under a mistletoe, was hiding behind the wall while peeking at the two.

"I'll leave," he said moments earlier, "so that you two won't be embarrassed for your―" he giggled, "―first kiss." He dragged the 's' sound longer, puckering his lips and clossing his eyes with both hands clasped tightly against his chest. The manager didn't notice Kyoko freezing on her spot while his charge was glaring daggers at him.

(Well, yeah. Not so much had happened after the blind date. Blame Tsuruga Ren's hectic schedule :(( Yashiro and President Lory were disappointed, too lol)

"It's alright, Mogami-san. We don't have to do this."

"Eh?" the _Love Me_ girl said, with a clueless expression on her face.

Ren looked at her face sternly, trying hard not to imagine what kissing her would be like.

_Ugh, you're such a sap, Tsuruga Ren. Such a sap._

The clueless expression then turned to a hurt and rejected one. "If you don't want to kiss me, you could have just said so, Tsuru―"

He suddenly felt panic rising inside him. "I didn't mean it like that!" he said immediately, cutting her words off. "If it's just me, I really,_ really_ want to kiss you―"

"Eh?!"

"Go, Ren!" Yashiro whispered to himself, as he watched the secne on the corner of his bespectacled orbs.

The tall actor put a hand over his reddening face. "Yeah. I wanted to kiss you for a very long time now," he confessed in a soft voice.

"Eh? But why?" Kyoko asked, her golden eyes widening in shock.

"Because I lo―"

A pair of hands flew to cover his mouth. Ren looked at her reddening face, whihc was inches away from his, and his eyes softened at the sight of her.

"Y-You don't have to s-say it," she stammered. "I understand. Well, somewhat. Because I honestly don't understand why you, of all people would lo-like someone like me―"

A pair of soft lips on her cheeks left her sentence hanging.

"Tsu-Tsuruga-san?"

The tall actor just looked and smiled at her genuinely.

"You could have gone for her lips, you idiot," Yashiro cried to himself, while frustatingly biting his handkerchief. "But well, it's better than nothing. _Haaaaah_, I'm still so happy for you, Ren~ oooooh, there's a CCTV here! Co-shipper must be watching~"

Yashiro Yukihito then motioned to wave at the camera before making a heart by putting his hands on his head.

_Success._

* * *

**A/N: **I typed this on my phone after waking up hahahahaha hahahaha hahaha haha ha OTL

This chapter was supposed to be posted yesterday, but I didn't get to even touch my laptop OTL so yeaaah. Thank you for the faves, the follows and of course the reviews lol

_**Hoohoo: **Unless there's more juicy ideas? I'm sure there's plenty of them out there fellow reviewers! Just think of the possibilities! Like Yashiro loses Ren mysteriously and convinces himself the dog who came to his call is Ren! And of course he asks Kyouko to watch it. Then Ren visits and Yashiro's convinced she "saved him" and dreams up a true love's kiss ect as the cure. Meanwhile, doggy is taking a nap in Ren's bed...XDD_

I ACTUALLY LIKE THIS IDEA OMG HOOHOO YOU ARE AWESOME ;~; yesyes. I'll try writing some more even if the two of them got together lol. The keyword here is try huhu just please give me suggestions! I read some of the reviews and I've got one suggestion that I'm considering writing. So... hoho XD


	15. Of Sailing Ships and Co-shippers

**Title:** Fanboy Tendencies

**Summary:** "For the last time, Yashiro-san, I don't collect Mogami-san's hair." Crack-fic. Implied RenxKyoko.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Warnings: **Major OOC-ness, grammar errors and typos (because I type every chapter directly on the site before posting it lalala OTL)

* * *

"I knew it! I knew it!" Yashiro exclaimed happily as he looked at the two actors, his charge and Mogami Kyoko, in front of him. He caught the pair on a lip lock ten minutes ago, but the manager still hadn't gotten over from it.

"Calm down, Yashiro-san! And please be quiet! What if somebody hears_―_"

"Calm down?! What the _hell _is calm? Kyoko-chan, my ship is finally sailing! I don't know how to calm down okay!"

"Ship? You have a ship?" Kyoko asked, confused and amazed, as she looked at her now boyfriend's manager with wide eyes.

"It's another term for a pairing or a love team. Oh, I forgot to mention OTP," Ren said, as he pulled her closer, his large hands innocently resting on her hip. He smiled when the young actress didn't even flinch with his touch.

The _Love Me_ girl frowned. "OT_―what?_"

"OTP. One true pair," Ren answered. "It's what kid these days_―_" he sighed. "It's a long story."

Kyoko just nodded in understanding. Well, somewhat.

"But what's wrong with Yashiro-san?" she asked, and continued looking at the bespectacled man who was still talking to himself.

"My ship is sailing so fast no one can sink it! Oh yeah! It took a year and a half, but _omg_!"

The tall actor gently shook his head before smiling at her once again. "Nothing's wrong. And besides, who are you to talk...?"

The young actress pouted and cross her arms over her chest. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ren chuckled. "Nothing."

"Ah, yes. I must tell co-shipper about the wonderful news!"

"Co-shipper?" the actors asked in unison.

"Yes, Kyoko-chan. It's a person who ships the same ship as me."

"Err what?"

"Who, may I ask, is this co-shipper, Yashiro?"

The manager smiled broadly before answering, "President Takarada. Now, if you will excuse me. I shall report everything to the president."

Tsuruga Ren sighed as they looked at his manager's back, as the bespectacled man skipping out of his waiting room. He then snorted. "Why am I not surprised?"

* * *

**A/N:** So the two of them are finally together. I figured after the mistletoe accident, they would be... orz so yeaaaaah break it down yow~

Review? Even a smiley will do :)


	16. Of Suspicious Bruises & Assumed Hickeys

**Title:** Fanboy Tendencies

**Summary:** "For the last time, Yashiro-san, I don't collect Mogami-san's hair." Crack-fic. Implied RenxKyoko.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Warnings: **Major OOC-ness, grammar errors and typos (because I type every chapter directly on the site before posting it lalala OTL)

For muchachomomo. You made my day hahaha and yes, it was enough for both chapters :D

* * *

Ren sighed as he skimmed through a new script his manager just handed him. He then closed his eyes and moved his head side to side, the joints on his neck cracking as he sighed in content. He had a rough day yesterday, having filmed five action scenes for his movie. He had some cuts and bruises in some parts of his body and his muscles also ached, but having his cute girlfriend fussing over him last night in his apartment after dinner seemed enough to make him feel all better.

He chuckled. _Ah, _he was still such a lovestruck sap.

"Ren, it's lunch time! Let―_ack_!"

The tall actor gathered his tinges in his arms. "What is it, Yashiro?"

His manager pointed at the base of his neck, below his collarbone. (Ren was wearing comfortable clothes because he just finished showering and would be heading to a photoshoot after lunch.) "Hi-hi―"

The actor looked and searched for the _thing_ his manager was pointing at. He then found a bruise, just peeking out of his knitted V-neck shirt. "Oh. This? It's a bruise I got from yesterday's filming―"

But Yashiro clearly wasn't listening. His manager was hugging himself, his face turning into a deeper shade of magenta.

"_Hickey_!" the bespectacled man then exclaimed.

"No, Yashiro, it's not a hickey. It's a bruise, I tell you―"

"It's a hickey! I must report this to my co-shipper! _OMG_!"

"No, Yashiro! You don't understand. Just calm down, okay. We hadn't―hey! Come back here, you―"

* * *

**A/N: **so fufufufufufu I was giggling madly while writing this a while back and I was giggling like a mad woman again while typing this. This chapter is so much fun to write hahahaha hahaha haha ha orz okay

Review? Even a smiley would do :) oh yeah. Ineed two more suggestions for two more chapters haha so go for twenty chapters yeeey :3


	17. Of Phone Calls and Future Godfathers

**Title:** Fanboy Tendencies

**Summary:** "For the last time, Yashiro-san, I don't collect Mogami-san's hair." Crack-fic. Implied RenxKyoko.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Warnings: **Major OOC-ness, grammar errors and typos (because I type every chapter directly on the site before posting it lalala OTL)

* * *

Tsuruga Ren sat on the couch facing President Takarada. He was called to come to his office once all of his scheduled activities for the day were done.

The said LME president comfortably sat on his chair, shells of different colors adorned the upholstery, and on his head sat a crown of starfishes, smaller seashells and gold, weaved with leaves of what it seemed like laurel leaves. He was wearing a blue-green tunic, with matching makeup and glitters on his face, down his arms. Golden shackles enclosed each wrists and a golden trident stood proud beside the man.

_Posiedon, huh?_

The actor then coughed as the man in front of him raised an elegant eyebrow at him. "What did you want to talk about, president?" he asked, his voice remaining as cool as possible.

Lory Takarada stood up, got his trident and walked near him. "Well, Ren-kun, Yashiro-kun went to my office at lunch today and told me something... _interesting_."

Ren winced as he remembered the scene between his manager and him and the misunderstanding it brought.

"Yashiro-kun told me that you and Mogami-kun are, well, uhhh, _sexually active_."

His eyes widened in surprise. "No, president! It's not true! I swear we hadn't―"

The president held out a hand to stop him. "I know, I know. Yashiro-kun jumped into conclusions very quickly."

"Eh? How did you know?"

"CCTV."

_What...?_

"So, as I was saying, Yashiro-kun barged in while your father and I was talking over the phone―"

His mouth widened in shock. His father is going to kill him. He knew how protective of him about his other _son_.

"―and he heard about the, uhh, news and didn't take it too lightly. And that's the reason why I called you in. He wanted to talk to you―"

The phone suddenly rang.

"Oh. That must be him. If you will excuse me, Ren-kun."

Ren tried calm his heart down.

"Ah, yes, Kuu, he's here. Okay, okay," the old man said as he chuckled before walking near the tall actor and handing the handheld device to him. "Your father wants to talk to you."

Tsuruga Ren gulped and reached for the phone. "Hello? Dad?"

"Kuon! Is this you?"

"Yes, dad."

"What did you do to my daughter? How could you defile her, _you monster_!"

"Uhhh... we didn't―"

"_Gaaah_! You know she's still too young to have babies, but you―_ugh_! Did I raise you to do this kind of things, huh? _Huuuuh_?"

Ten minutes later, Ren let his father finish ranting before telling him, in a calm voice, "Dad, calm down. We didn't do it. We haven't done it, for your information."

"Oh," was his father's only reply.

The line was quiet for a few moments before Kuu broke the silence once again. "So does this mean no grandchildren yet?"

Ren sighed. "No, dad."

"Dang it," his father said before hanging up.

The tall actor blinked the confusion out of his eyes as he looked at the handheld device on his hand. He then handed it to the president who was looking at him, studying his every move.

Ren then bowed respectfully at the man in front of him before walking to the office door.

"Ren-kun," he then heard Lory said, calling his name.

The actor turned and face the president. "Yes, president?"

"I want to be named as the godfather to your children in future~ please~~"

A vein on his forehead twitched. He then opened the door and went out, shutting the door loudly on his wake.

* * *

**A/N: **I wrote this on a whim haha based on Hoohoo's suggestion again. I'm taking note of your suggestions so lalala~ I'm still figuring out how I'd post them accordingly orz

I suck huhu

So review? OTL


	18. Of Randomness and Unnecessary Protection

**Title:** Fanboy Tendencies

**Summary:** "For the last time, Yashiro-san, I don't collect Mogami-san's hair." Crack-fic. Implied RenxKyoko.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Warnings: **Major OOC-ness, grammar errors and typos (because I type every chapter directly on the site before posting it lalala OTL)

* * *

A week after the_ hickey incident_, President Takarada announced a pre-Valentine's Day event. Staffs, employees and talents alike were randomnly picked and paired with each other and were expected to enjoy the whole day together on a date. (Those who were already married were to spend the day with their families.)

But honestly. Who organizes a pre-Valentine's Day event? No one, but Takarada Lory. _All hail the man behind LME's success._

"Ren, what if I'm paired with someone else?" Mogami Kyoko asked her boyfriend of a week, six days, two hours and forty-seven minutes (not that she was taking count) worriedly.

The tall actor chuckled. "Don't worry, Kyoko. This is the President Takarada. He wouldn't pair us with anyone else."

"But he said, he would pick the pairs randomly. What if―"

He snorted. _Pft, randomly. As if._

The couple stopped in front of a large bulletin board in the LME lobby and checked their names.

"See? We're paired together. I already told you not to worry," he said, giving her small hand a lingering touch, before reminding himself that they were in public and he wasn't allowed to touch her like that in the open. At least, not yet.

His manager announced his mysterious arrival with a small cough, startling the young actress. Kyoko scolded the bespectacled man once again and he just stood there and smiled sheepishly before turning to face his charge.

"Ah, Ren? The president wants to talk to you."

The tall actor inwardly groaned. "What now?"

* * *

"I'm not being a bother, am I?" Lory, who was dressed as Shakespeare today, asked.

"Not really," the tall actor replied, with a twitch on his eyebrow.

The president eyed the young man curuiously before deciding to stand up and walk up to Ren. He then fiddled within his pockets, digging, searching for something. Lory then smiled widely before taking a small box wrapped in silver gift wrapper from the bottom of his trousers.

How the hell did he hide that box, no matter how small it was, was beyond Tsuruga Ren's comprehension. The president's pants fitted his form perfectly and he didn't think he had pockets with boxes inside them to begin with.

The tall actor looked at the old man as Lory handed him the box.

"Don't be shy, Ren-kun. Now, hurry up and get this."

Confused, the actor reached out his hand and took the box. "What is this for anyway?" he then asked.

Takarada Lory looked at him mischievously. "Why, for protection, of course!"

"Eh...?"

"We don't want Mogami-kun getting pregnant at her young age, right?"

"Eh? Eh?! _Eh?!_"

"Now, now, Ren-kun," the president said, while tapping Ren's shoulder gently, "Go out and go on your date with Mogami-kun."

"But, we really don't need―"

But the old man waved a dismissing hand at him before asking Sebastian, who was dressed as Tybalt Ren guessed, to usher him out of the president's office.

* * *

"Oh, so you got it!" Yashiro cheerfully said, as he walked over to his charge, who was still standing in front of Lory's office, dazed and staring at a small box on his hand.

Ren's eyebrow immediately twitched at the sound of his manager's voice. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's my idea of course to give you protection," the bespectacled man blushed and giggled like a child before continuing, "considering the, _uhh_, hickey incident a few days ago."

Tsuruga Ren frowned and closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself down. He wouldn't hurt his manager. No, Kyoko would be mad at him if he did.

"What? You didn't like my _gift_?"

_Twitch, twitch._

"You know, in the long run, Ren, you're going to _thank_ me―"

"I told you_ nothing_ happened, Yashiro."

"―because both of you are still so young and―"

"Yashiro_o_."

"―both of your careers are going so well―"

"Yashiro_oo_."

"―but I still bet your children will be perfect. Like his or her parents are! _Omg_! I can't wait!"

"Yashiro_ooo_."

"Huh? Oh, Ren? You were saying?"

"Die, Yashiro. Die," the tall actor said in a low voice as he glared at his manager.

The bespectacled man could only gulped in horror as he smiled warily at his charge. "Ah, I remember I had to do something. Yeah. So bye for now, Ren. And yeah," he quickly said before running for his life.

* * *

**A/N:** It took me longer than I thought to finish this orz huhu I suck OTL thanks for those who left a review, those who followed and added this story to their fave list. Thank you! *o*

So review? :)


	19. Of Moving Bushes and Weird Men

**Title:** Fanboy Tendencies

**Summary:** "For the last time, Yashiro-san, I don't collect Mogami-san's hair." Crack-fic. Implied RenxKyoko.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Warnings: **Major OOC-ness, grammar errors and typos (because I type every chapter directly on the site before posting it lalala OTL)

* * *

Skeptic eyes followed a moving bush around, a suspicious binocular springing out on a leafy gap and a malicious fits of giggles could be heard every now and then.

The moving bush moved swiftly, crossing sidewalks in a matter of seconds, startling people and making little kids cry. A shutter could also be heard, and numerous flashes blinding anyone unlucky enough to be near the bush's parameter.

* * *

Yashiro Yukihito was having the time of his life. His OTP, _One True Pair_, was finally on a date, out in the open. Given they had to disguise themselves (some people would probably have a fit seeing Japan's number one actor and Japan's one of the most top rising actresses _dating_), it was still an achievement.

For the past days that the two have been together, the closest they could call a date was a dinner in his charge's apartment.

The manager sighed, as he looked on the pictures on his personal camera (the one he used on the wedding themed photoshoot months before), and pondered at how perfect the two looked for each other. They were like a hand and a glove, fitting each other perfectly, molding on each curve and covering lines and each other's imperfections.

His eyebrow then twitched a second later, as he felt his legs fall asleep. _Crap_, he had been crouched far too long than he could even remember.

Yashiro then decided to ditch the bush and change his _disguise_. This time, he thought, he would get near Ren and Kyoko, and get a clear picture of them together on their first real date.

* * *

Fuwa Sho flopped both of his feet unceremoniously on top of the table before tucking both of his arms under his head, self-creating a pillow as he leaned comfortably on his chair. It didn't matter that he was inside a very fancy restaurant (for a music video shoot for his latest and newest single), no. People always let it slide when he does things like this in the public because he was simply himself. He_ was _Fuwa Sho. Japan's number one musician―

His narcissistic smirk turned into a frown when he felt the table beside him moved and a weird looking bespectacled man sat on it.

The man had little branches of leaves on his head, tucked in between his hair strands and were those mud lining his cheeks under his eyes? He also had a camera on his hands and a binocular hanging loosely on his neck.

_Papparazzi?_

The blonde musician shook his head. The bespectacled man should focused his attention to him. He was a top celebrity after all, one of Japan's most finest in his field in the industry. How could this man sitting beside him not realize who he was?

"Fufufu~ yes, that's it, Ren. Closer,_ closer_. Take Kyoko's hands― omg he kissed it! So much PDA! I can't―!"

Sho's ears twitched. He looked around in search of the pair, but aside from a beautiful couple sitting two tables away from where he was seated, he didn't find any traces of the said artists. In fact, he was the only famous one inside the restaurant. Was he hallucinating or he just really heard that actor's and Kyoko names from the weird man? But come to think of it, the bespectacled man looked familiar. Had he seen him somewhere before?

"My shi_iiiiii_p!" Sho heard the weird man beside him, before letting out a girlish squeal (the musician frowned in annoyance and shock because of this), "Ren and Kyoko forever _aldfkjshfkdhsd_!"

His sensitive ears twitched again. This time though, being the over-confident man that he was, he called the man's attention.

"Hey."

"Their babies will be beautiful and _of course_ I'll be the godfather, oh yes―"

One of the blonde's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Hey."

"―ugh they're so perfect for each other. I've been waiting for this my whole life _omg_. Not my whole technically, but yes fufu~"

A vein on Sho's temple throbbed. He didn't like it when people ignored him. He stretched a hand out and tapped the man on his shoulders a bit harshly.

The man turned, a frown etched on his face as he looked at him. "Hey, what's your problem― _gyaah_! Fuwa Sho!"

"So you know me," the blonde said. Of course. Everyone knew him. Everyone _should_ know him. He smirked.

"Yes, I most definitely know you. How could I not when you've broken Kyoko-chan's fragile heart before!" the man harshly replied in a low voice.

Sho's eyes narrowed. This man knew so much. Who was he anyway?

The musician then continued staring at the (obviously) angry man beside him, his camera laid on top of the table, suddenly forgotten. Then it all clicked. He had seen this man before. No wonder he looked familiar. He was Tsuruga Ren's manager―

The bespectacled man crossed his arms over his chest and huffed childishly. "Don't worry though," he then said, "Kyoko-chan's on fine hands now._ Very_ fine hands, I might add."

Sho raised an eyebrow and let out a grunt. "What do you mean by that?"

The man pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "She has a boyfriend already. And they love each other. Very much."

"Hah! Kyoko? With a boyfriend?"

The man frowned. He didn't like this guy. No wonder Ren hated Fuwa Sho so much. "Yes! Believe it or not, she's with someone right now. And she's happy. More than she'll ever be if she ends up with you," the weird man said before adding in a soft whisper which Sho's sensitive hearing still caught on, "Although I'm not hoping for that to happen. _Pft_."

Fuwa Sho frowned, the lines on his forehead deepening. "What right do you have to say that?"

"I have every right! I'm their number one _shipper_―"

The musician frowned, not quite understanding the man's words.

"―and I'm Ren's manager! You can't get in between their lovely love story!"

He let out a breath, and laughed loudly, before facing the weird man again. "Are you saying that Kyoko and that pinhead of an actor is now on a relationship?" he said in between fits of laughter.

The serious look on the manager's face put a stop on his laughter. "Wait. Seriously? They're together now? What the _fu_―"

"Yes, yes and they're on a date right now―_ gaaah_. They're gone! Where did they go? I lost them! I can't believe I lost them! And it's all Fuwa Sho's fault! _Argh_!"

Fuwa Sho was left alone sitting on his table, his mouth wide open in shock, as Yashiro Yukihito dashed out of the restaurant in search of his charge and his charge's girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N:** I was actually planning on writing their date, but well this happened orz

So... someone requested for Fuwa Sho's appearance and here it is! Haha XD I'm taking note of all of your suggestions and I'm actually writing them down on my notebook (I bought a new one last Friday and a new pen hihi) and I'll try my best to write them as soon as possible. Oh, and since these drabbles are somewhat connected, I'm still figuring out which suggestion I'll write next and well, I still have to write it XDD

**_MY_ BLOODYCHILD:** I COULDN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE I KNOW YOU'RE BUSY HUHU AND WHAAAT YOU ONLY SAW MY POST A FEW DAYS AGO SO HAHAHA AND OF COURSE I LOVE YOUUU AND I'M WAITING FOR SPAM TEXT OKAY

Thanks for leaving a review, for following this story and for adding this story (and me whaaaat haha) in your favorite list :3

Reviews are love. I want to be love huhu ;3; so review? X3


End file.
